A Night at the Yagamis'
by BeyondTheKilljoy
Summary: See what happens when a shallow-headed girl gets in the way of the god of a new world.


"Suni!" I turn when I hear my name called by Sayu, a smile on my face. She runs up to me with her books in her hands. "You're still coming over tonight, right?" she asks as I close my locker.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it. What are we having for dinner?" I say jokingly as we walk out of the school. Sayu laughs and pushes her hair behind her ear.

"Pizza," she says. Oh, we actually are having dinner. I make a reminder in my head to tell my mom. I walk away from her and towards my car. As I get in, I wave bye to her.

I stare out the window as my mom drives me home, already thinking about tonight. I tell her she doesn't need to make me dinner as we pull into the drive. I jump out of the car and run into the house, almost forgetting my book bag.

The rest of the day I'm a bag of nerves. When it finally hits six, I all but run out the door. I hear my mom ask where the fire is, but I'm already out the door before she gets a response.

"Suni, it's good to see you." I smile at as I walk in. "How are you?" she asks.

"Oh, I'm fine." I fidget in place as she turns to shut the door. When she turns back around, she notices that I'm still here.

"Sayu's upstairs in Light's room. I'm sure they won't mind you coming in but make sure you knock." She laughs as I bound up the stairs.

"Thanks, ." I throw past my shoulder, already halfway up the stairway. I stop at Light's door and knock, waiting for someone to open it. The door flies open and Sayu's head pokes out. She opens it all the way and squeals.

"Suni, you're here!" I walk into her big brother's room, Light. He sits at his computer desk with a piece of paper in his hand and a pen. "Light's just helping me with my math homework – we're almost done." She says.

"Hi, Light." I say, suddenly very shy. Sayu giggles and I smack her. Light chuckles and looks at me.

"Hey, Suni. I'm almost finished helping Sayu with her homework, so you guys will be able to get back to your sleepover soon enough. You can hang out in here with us while we finish up." He says as I sit softly on his bed.

I curl up and stare at his wall while Sayu finishes up the problem he had her working on. "Light – could you come here a minute?" I hear Mrs. Yagami call Light. He stands up and walks out. As soon as the door closes behind him, I jump up and into his seat.

I begin looking at his things on his desk and picking up his pens and papers. Sayu looks at me and asks, "What are you doing?"

I look back at her, smile and say, "Well, Light and I are going to get married someday so I might as well know about him now."

It works – Sayu laughs and say, "Suni, you're so stupid. Light's like, four years older than you. And he's my _brother._"

I don't honestly expect Light to get married to me, but I was curious about him. I just laugh with Sayu and continue looking. I pull open a drawer and the only thing in there is a notebook with the name Death Note on it. What…? Then I laugh again.

"Look, it's your brother's _diary._" I say mischievously.

"Maybe it has something about YOU in it." Sayu giggles. I pick it up and open it. I look up and catch a black and bluish thing disappearing out of the room. I gasp and drop the notebook. Sayu turns to see what I saw. "What?" she asks.

I shake my head and say, "I must be seeing things…it was probably nothing." I turn my attention back to the notebook, picking it up. I open it and flip a page. Then I flip another. "This is weird…there's just a bunch of names in here. It's nothing – probably a book he has for school." I sigh defeated.

I finish my sneaking around, and return the notebook to its drawer. Sayu puts up her papers and we walk out as Light walk in. I giggle as he brushes past me.

After dinner, Sayu and I go up to her room. I hold still (mostly) as she paints my nails. Her bedroom door's cracked and I look out it to see that black blue thing that I saw in Light's room flash by. I gasp and Sayu turns to stare at the door. She looks at me and laughs. She asks, "What is it?"

I look out of her door, craning my neck to see further from the bed. "I just thought I saw something…something I saw in Light's room too." I say awkwardly.

Sayu smirks and says, "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I laugh and turn back to Sayu. After we finish our nails, we get ready to go to sleep. The lights turn out and I close my eyes.

I fidget for a few minutes, trying to go to sleep. I give up and roll over to my stomach. "Sayu," I whisper. "Sayu…"

I hear her roll over and whisper, "What?"

I take a deep breath and say, "Do you think your house could be haunted?"

I hear her push herself up by her arms and turn her face to me. She's grumpy. "Are you trying to scare me, Suni?"

"No…I'm being serious. Do you?"

"No. Now go to sleep. Jeez." She throws a pillow at me. Though she can't see me, I stick my tongue out at her. Grouch. I roll over again and close my eyes.

The next morning, Light seems different. "Morning, Suni." He says as he watches me carefully. Does he know that I was messing with his notebook? No, he couldn't…I shake off the thought and smile cheerfully to him.

"Morning, Light." walks over to me with a plate of toast. "Thanks, ." I say as I bite into a piece.

"Your mom said she was going to pick you up at eight. Is she feeling well? She sounded a little strange…" Mrs. Yagami says to me.

I frown. "She was feeling fine when I left yesterday…or so I thought." I reply.

Mrs. Yagami just goes "Oh…" and then I get up and go pack my bag. Sayu apologizes for being short with me last night and I just laugh. She's always a grouch when she wakes up.

At eight, my mom is in the driveway. I say goodbye and thank for letting me stay.

"I'll see you at school Monday." I say to Sayu on my way out.

"'Kay, see you there." She smiles and goes up the stairs.

I get in the car with my mom and we drive off.

Ten minutes after eight o'clock, Suni's mother's car gets hit head on. Suni dies. Light Yagami closes his notebook and sighs, "The price of being the secret God."


End file.
